


A Periodical Predicament

by AbbodonAbandon



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: (sort of) Overprotective L, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Yotsuba Arc (before they actually learn about the Yotsubas and l is just dicking around), Fluff, Humiliation, L is kind of a dick, M/M, Periods, Trans Light Yagami, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbodonAbandon/pseuds/AbbodonAbandon
Summary: Light is struck with an unfortunate fact of life during being chained to L





	A Periodical Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some cute trans Light fluff (because who doesn't) so here y'all go. Please leave a comment, or hmu on Tumblr @abbadon-abandon

The first thing Light Yagami woke up to was blood. Everywhere. On the sheets, between his legs, even on his hands as if he had somehow shifted preposterously enough during the night to have half-soaked them in the wretched fluid.   
As soon as he sat up, to gain his bearings, a wave of shame overwhelmed him. Because L, a man, a cis man, was currently passed out besides him. Cis men did not like periods.   
Light groaned to himself, already feeling the start of the horrific cramping in his legs. Still, the last thing he wanted was for L to wake up and see him like this, see him as less capable.   
Small tremors lit his body, whether from stress or the fact that he had just woken up he didn’t know. One hand pressed hard on the button that controlled the communication system that lead to Watari, and Light half whispered into the mic, “Watari-san, I have a small request for you. May you please send me some, ah, cleaning supplies, and some sanitary napkins?”   
The voice of the old man quickly cut in with words of ascent.  
Light hummed in relief, changing himself out of his soiled pajamas. L wouldn’t find it too suspicious for him to be in his day clothes, he reasoned.   
After Watari arrived, he made his way to the bed and stripped the sheets.   
“Could you discreetly dispose of these?” Light awkwardly proffered the old man with his pajamas. To Light’s embarrassment, the stench of blood had already sunk deep into the garment.   
Watari chuckled. “Of course; just put them with the sheets. But you do realize I’ll have to move L to change the bed.” Light nodded reluctantly, placing his pajamas with the sheets. He didn’t dare to look up as L was groggily pushed out of bed. Instead, he focused his eyes on a spot on the wall; the white paint had already peeled away to reveal a chipped aberration in the plaster. Like him, jagged and messed up, he mused bitterly.  
“Watari-san-”   
“The sheets need to be changed, Ryuuzaki, Be kind and don’t interfere.”   
No words left L after that.   
When Watari finished, bundling up his heep of laundry and taking it out with him, Light still hadn’t looked up from his spot in the wall. By that time, he had noticed the cracks formed an almost snake-like pattern.   
“We should go down to the task force, Light-kun. They will be most definitely needing our assistance.” Light wasn’t sure if he heard humor in L’s tone. Still, he slowly picked up his feet and let L lead him out of the room.  
\----------------------------------  
The harsh clacking of the keyboards only served to heighten Light’s pain. The leg cramps from that morning had only grown stronger, now so unbearable that he had to keep his legs tensed under himself if he wanted any hope of concentration. Still, he couldn't give in. He would die if he humiliated himself in front of for a second time.  
“Light-kun is lagging. Is he even doing any work?” Came the dry observation from his right. Light growled inwardly.   
“I’m doing quite well, thank you. And what work are you doing besides questioning my productivity?”   
L snorted. “I’m researching our prime suspect.”  
“We don’t have a- Give me that!” Displayed in stunning high quality on L’s computer screen were thousands of thumbnails of pictures of Light. Each was labeled with almost loving detail.  
“You’re a fucking creep, you know that?”   
“And Light-kun is impeding our investigation.” L grumbled. He clicked on one of the thumbnails (entitled “Extra_Important_8”). A large image of Light mid-trip covered the screen. “Let me do my work, Kira.” Studiously, he stared at the image.  
“You’re a fucking- go fuck yourself, ok?” Light returned to his curled position. Despite the excitement, his pain had only grown worse. He resisted the urge to punch L; it would exacerbate the pain he already felt.   
“I will.” L didn’t look up from his “work”.   
After what seemed like hours had dragged on, Light’s situation had degraded greatly. The pain had gone from a dull throbbing to outright burning. Still, he said nothing. It would be too humiliating, he reminded himself over and over. He was not weak.   
“Light-kun looks pale…”  
“What?” Light glanced up from the sentence he had been reading for the past half hour.   
“Can Light-kun get my pen for me? I seem to have dropped it on the floor, and it is right by his chair.”  
Light blinked. A small white pen indeed laid right by his chair. But… more agony shuddered through him at the thought of moving. “Can’t you get it yourself? I’m not your maid, and I’m busy.”  
L’s voice remained mild. “You may not be, but I’m busier, and I’m simply asking a favor of my friend. So can Light-kun please fetch me my pen?”  
Light sighed. If he didn’t give it, L would suspect him. Carefully, he lowered his upper half so he could skim the floor. His leg muscles spasmed. Light breathed deeply, inching his hand forward and-

He slipped. And fell. And crashed into the floor.   
A loud scream tore from him as his legs tangled against the side of his chair. It felt like he was being crushed, some horrific force shattering his bones, his entire being, and splitting him into fractions of a molec-  
Wiry arms were dragging him out of the room. The pain still persisted, biting and gnawing at him and forcing bile to crowd his throat, but he felt almost- grounded. Like the soft clamp of hands and nails into his flesh anchored him against the waves of pain trying to tear him into unconsciousness.  
He felt himself being placed on the bed. Softly, his head was arranged against the pillow, hair splaying out and a soft gasp leaving him as almost gentle fingers stroked along his face. “Stay with me a little longer, Light-kun; Watari will have some painkillers for you in only a moment.”   
Light didn’t listen. He felt so warm now, pressed against the bed, and the pain couldn’t possibly match the tender fingers sifting through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed, and he welcomed the numbing blackness.  
\-------------------------------  
When Light next awoke, he was propped up in bed. A heating pad had been pressed against his abdomen, and something hard but soft supported his- Oh. A small blush bloomed in Light’s cheeks. L’s body was currently keeping him half upright.  
“Light-kun is a fool.”  
“E-excuse me?” Light winced at the squeak in his voice.  
“I do believe you heard me. Why did Light-kun not inform me of his pain?”  
“I-”  
“Do not tell me it was a silly notion of pride.” Something like a growl had entered his voice, and the arms around him squeezed.  
The blush on Light’s cheeks grew darker, and his mouth clamped his mouth shut.   
“Now…” L’s hold on Light tightened, and he maneuvered both of them until Light was seated on his lap. “I believe it is time to feed Light-kun.”  
“Isn’t this a little unprofessional?” Light huffed. He didn’t exactly mind the feeling of the surprisingly strong arms encircling him, or the soft heat from L’s chest, but…  
“We sleep in the same bed. Surely this amount of intimacy is not out of line between friends?”  
“If you must, then.” Light shifted to make himself comfortable, and readjusted the heating pad so it rested against his legs. “What do we have to eat?”  
“Chocolate, for now, and some tea. I don’t want you vomiting.”  
“It’s not my stomach that’s the problem, it’s my legs. And thank you, for being so thoughtful.” Light pushed his head back into L. Obligingly, L carded his hand through Light’s hair.  
L grabbed a cup from the bedside table and pressed it into Light’s hand, before taking the bar of chocolate and breaking it into bite-sized pieces. He raised one to Light’s mouth.  
Light huffed, but allowed L to feed it to him. L’s finger softly stroked underneath his jaw as Light chewed. “Shouldn’t we be getting back to the case? This is nice and all, but I doubt the task force will be very productive in your absence.”  
“They can manage, Besides, there is no need for me to fetch my case file.” A smirk crossed L’s face, and Light fought back a groan. “I have my prime suspect right here.”


End file.
